dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball NG S2 - Episode 3 - The Fatal Plan
Last time on Dragonball NG, Kaizen, Sha,and Ralick all faced against the three Kureebrans Satern,Masoak,and Pluton. Kaizen and the others faced them off as each were in different areas. The Z-Fighters were against the ropes but three other unexpected fighters came along to save the three and they seem to know the three Kureebrans. What connection do they have with them? Find out today on Dragonball NG. DBNG S2: Eps.3 - The Fatal Plan Kaizen and Satern: Kaizen:"So who are you man?" He looked at him. ???:"I'm Dusten. And he must be Satern,right?" Kaizen:"Uh,yeah I think so." ^-^ Satern:"The other rejects...they've come too?" Dusten:"Yes,yes,yes." Sha and Masoak: ???:"So you still an annoying brat or just a bigger baby?" He smirked. Masoak:"Grr...Blake..." Blake:"So why don't we go meet up with the others, I know their here I can sense the power levels." Sha:"Huh? Right." Masoak:"You know what..fine." Pluton and Ralick: Pluton:"Hm...Kyle?" Kyle:"Yes. We've all come." They all meet up with each other at the fight with Kaizen and Satern. Pluton:"So it is true..all of you are here...you know, rotting in the cold space with no oxygen would've been better than here..the process of it is that the three of you are nuisances and deserve to die." Dusten:"It's actually great to see ya. Now I can kick your butts as a bonus of finding you!" He cracked his knuckles. Pluton:"Let's have at em!" He stepped forth. As he was stepping forth Satern put his hand out blocking him as a sign of not wanting Pluton to fight. Satern:No. This isn't the right place nor time...we shall fight them all another day." Masoak:"But Satern.." Pluton:"If they get stronger..it's on our hands and it'll be hardered." Satern:"I like a little challenge." The ships arrived automatically as the doors opened. Masoak:"So long,Sha." He smirked walking into his ship. Sha smirked looking forward to his return. Pluton:" Indeed. Same for you, Ralick." He walked in his ship the same. Satern:"Goodbye Kaizen. We won't be far..." He turned around into his ship as they left. Blake, Kyle, and Dusten all were confronted by the Z-Fighters. Sha:"Ok. Who are you guys?" Kaizen:"Why'd you save us? Also how do you know them?" Ralick:"Look if you can't give answers then we'll just do it by force!" Kaizen and the two got in a fighting stance. Dusten:"If you all just let us explain then I promise we'll get everything straight.." Dusten:"I'm Dusten." Blake:"I'm Blake." Kyle:"And I'm Kyle." Dusten:"We are the Kureebran Rejects." Z-Fighters:"?!" Kaizen:"Rejects?" Kyle:"We are the pure hearted ones and care not on destroying the innocent life. So they banished us telling us to never return." Blake:"So we had to live as outcasts to that planet but now we've found this planet." Kaizen:"So..they banished you..since you decided to stop living by their ''way of life and living by their code of honor.. They silenced you.." Ralick:"Maybe they saw you guys as a threat to them and decided that your not aligned with them anymore.." Sha:"That makes sense." Kaizen:"So what's their purpose in coming here. Whose behind all this?" Kyle:"They're the Kureebran Warriors...lead by the ruler of our planet. The Overlord of all of us....Lord Lucifer." Blake:"He's merciless...cold-blooded." Dusten:"And his daughter Princess Cailium is a brat." Kyle:"And his adoptive-daughter Rayven is even worse...as individual, their powers are horrible.. but as a unite, those girls are powerful." Blake:"Then there's his Loyal Saiyan-Guard, Barodius." Dusten:"Look Kaizen, all We're saying is that there are alot of squads like Masoak, Pluton,and Satern." Kaizen:"Then..join the Z-Fighters!" Dusten:"W-What..?" Kyle:"Hm?" Blake:"Really?" Sha and Ralick:"?!" Kaizen:"C'mon. We'll need you three and your skills to help us beat them." Kaizen extended his hand out hoping he'd give a hand shake as sign of showing his acceptance in joining the group. Dusten:"...." Blake:"Come on Dusten, we should do it." Kyle:"I'm with Blake." Kaizen still had his hand extended out. Dusten shook. Sha and Ralick laughed smiling as Kyle and Blake just smiled. Ralick:"So it's official. No longer rejected, new found Z-Fighters!" They all flew back to the Kame House as the rest of the Z-Fighters stood by the house waiting for them to arrive. Corey:"Hey guys,their back!" Aaron:"But...whose with em?" Forest:"Maybe it isn't them." Austin:"No you idiot, it is him." Kaizen and the others landed. Kaizen:"Hey guys!" ^-^ Forest:"Okay. Who are these lame'os?" All of Z-Fighters got in a fighting stance. Kaizen:"Woah relax,relax, they're actually friends." They all introduced themselves to each other. ''Meanwhile on Planet Kureebra, The three landed safely as they went straight to Lord Lucifer. They walked to his throne kneeling down. Satern:"Lord Lucifer..the Rejects have went to Earth and have joined the Earth Warriors." Lord Lucifer:"So be it. They didn't want to die the first way, so they've decided to die another." Pluton:"Hm?" Masoak:"What do we do from here?" Lord Lucifer:"We send our squadron down in order. Our strongest and our elite forces." Satern:"Yes, my Lord." Lord Lucifer:"We shall be superior . I don't know if I should keep saying it or just make it an order." Lord Lucifer:"We are the supreme breed of Saiyan." All three:"YES, LORD LUCIFER!" Conclusion It seems that Blake, Kyle,and Dusten are now official new members of the Z-Fighters but what does that mean for the Kureebran Warriors and Lord Lucifer? Find out what happens on the next Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series episodes Category:Characters